


Kink Meme Avangers (film)

by InfernalMushu



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Porn What Porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye/Black Widow - Clothes fetish – uniformes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Meme Avangers (film)

Voici ma participation au Kink Meme multifandoms en français (lien dans mon profile) :

[Requête] : The Avengers (movieverse) - Hawkeye/Black Widow - Clothes fetish – uniformes

Attention ! Ce qui va suivre est du cul pour du cul, je ne garantis pas votre santé mentale en sortant, si vous pensez que cela puisse vous choquer, ne lisez pas !

 

 

Le feulement que fit la flèche en fendant l'air, juste avant de se ficher dans sa cible avec un bruit sec, provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Clint. Le hangar où il avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner était désert. Rien d'étonnant quand tout employé du SHIELD avait pour mémo de ne pas déranger Hawkeye quand il s'entraînait.

Coulson s'était arrangé pour établir une liste non-officielle de choses que tout bon nouvel employé du SHIELD se devait de savoir pour préserver sa propre survie, voire celle de la planète. Comme préparer tout un thermos de café noir à chaque fois que Tony Stark venait en visite en tant que consultant, ou ne jamais insulter Captain America en présence de Phil Coulson, ne jamais, _jamais_ mettre la main au cul de l'Agent Romanov, ou même ne serait-ce qu'avoir un regard déplacé. Et ne jamais se trouver dans la même pièce que l'Agent Barton quand il était en possession de son arc en faisait partie. Presque en tête (c'était Natasha qui gagnait la médaille d'or).

Un autre feulement, un autre impact, Clint commençait à se lasser. Les ingénieurs redoublaient d'ingéniosité à chaque fois pour lui concevoir des cibles à sa mesure, mais l'absence de vrai défi avait tendance à le rendre apathique.

Une autre flèche, une autre cible, le bruit du verre qui se brise et de l'électricité qui crépite. Peut-être que s'il détruisait toutes les caméras de sécurité des locaux du SHIELD ils accepteraient de lui donner une mission un peu plus intéressante. Comme Natasha en avait. Natasha qui devait être revenue depuis quelques heures d'une mission sous couverture en Russie.

Clint vida son esprit et laissa son corps ressentir toutes les sensations de l'arc tendu, de la flèche qui faisait vibrer l'air, et les apprécier. C'était un plaisir que Clint n'avait avoué qu'à peu de personnes, mais bander son arc, ça le faisait bander lui aussi.

Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le faisait bander. À vrai dire lorsqu'il s'ennuyait il n'y avait que très peu de choses qui ne le faisaient pas bander. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi l'exploit d'avoir la gaule en regardant Coulson rédiger un rapport, son air concentré, ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il cherchait les mots les plus adéquats pour adoucir la pilule, puis sa langue qui venait adoucir la morsure, et le même manège qui recommençait au paragraphe suivant, ses doigts qui volaient sur le clavier, caressant presque tendrement les touches comme il aurait pu caresser la peau délicate d'un amant.

La sensation puissante de l'arc dans ses mains, et repenser au costar que Coulson portait, son rapport de ce jour-là que Clint avait interprété comme l'homme faisant l'amour à son ordinateur, toutes ces sensations et ces souvenirs provoquèrent un afflux de sang vers la bite de l'Agent Barton.

Il y avait le costard de Coulson qui le faisait bander. Celui qu'il portait chaque jour, avec sa chemise blanche si pure et sa cravate qui ne demandait qu'à se faire décrocher et à servir à attacher ses poignets quelque part, sur son bureau, dans la salle de réunion, ou dans le premier placard à balais rencontré.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait le long manteau noir en cuir de Fury qui donnait à Clint des envies de BDSM, de tacher ce noir si intense avec de longs jets de sperme, rien que pour la beauté du contraste.

Il y avait l'armure de Tony Stark, qui lui faisait se poser plein de questions. Le contact du métal avec la peau nue était-il froid ? Ou au contraire tiède de la chaleur emmagasinée des rayons du soleil et de l'utilisation des réacteurs ? Est-ce qu'il devait enlever toute son armure pour baiser ? Ou bien avait-il prévu une coque spéciale ? Clint doutait que Tony Stark soit très enclin à lui prêter son armure pour qu'il réalise son fantasme de baiser avec.

Clint se serait bien gardé d'avoir des pensées impures sur sa représentation de l'autorité paternelle, mais il fallait bien avouer que lorsque Howard Stark avait créé l'uniforme de Captain América, il n'avait sans doute pas pensé que détourner l'attention de l'ennemi par un si joli cul parfaitement moulé serait une technique militaire comme une autre. Ce n'était pas comme si Clint avait déjà maté le cul de Steve dans son uniforme, ou qu'il s'était déjà branlé en y pensant. Jamais il n'aurait osé.

Mais celui qu'il préférait en ce moment c'était l'uniforme réglementaire que le SHIELD avait fourni à Natasha. Tellement moulant que Clint se demandait si elle avait la place en dessous pour y mettre un soutien-gorge ou ne serait-ce qu'une simple culotte.

L'idée d'une Natasha sans culotte sous son uniforme provoqua une vague de réjouissance dans la bite de Clint. Avant de tirer une autre flèche, Clint descendit sa main vers son entre-jambe pour placer sa bite vers le haut ; elle commençait à se plier douloureusement à cause de son érection.

Clint arrivait parfaitement à imaginer le tissu épais de l'uniforme frotter contre la peau douce de Natasha, épouser parfaitement la courbure pleine de ses seins, caresser ses cuisses et stimuler les lèvres de sa vulve à chaque fois qu'elle marchait.

Clint avait soudainement plus chaud dans son propre uniforme, il songeait à reposer son arc pour se masturber en pensant au contact qu'aurait eu l'uniforme de Natasha avec sa propre peau si elle avait été là, quand il entendit le déclic d'ouverture de la porte du hangar.

– Coulson te fait savoir que le prix des caméras sera déduit de ton salaire, fit Natasha en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle portait à l'épaule un sac de sport noir, celui dont elle se servait pour mettre ses vêtements de rechange et ses affaires de douche, probablement qu'elle venait de sortir de son débriefing et qu'elle projetait d'aller se détendre et récupérer de sa mission sous un jet d'eau brûlante.

Et pour le plus grand bonheur de Clint, elle portait encore son uniforme.

– Je pensais bien que tu serais encore là, tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est Clint ? demanda la rousse en posant son sac sur la table.

Clint haussa les épaules. L'heure était bien le dernier de ces soucis, son plus important problème à ce moment-là était de décider à quelle sauce il allait bouffer Natasha. Sur la table ? Contre le mur ? À même le sol ?

– Clint, si ton regard ne te trahit pas, le tipi planté dans ton pantalon le fait pour lui, déclara Natasha sur un ton neutre.

Clint ne fit même pas semblant d'être gêné et lui envoya un sourire carnassier. Celui que lui renvoya Natasha lui fit froid dans le dos, et l'homme sentit ses velléités de domination vaciller.

– Clint, je sais à quoi tu penses, et n'essaye même pas, ça fait un mois que je suis en mission, ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir faire de moi ta chose.

Clint retint de justesse un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres. Natasha s'appuya contre la table et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur elle plaça sans plus de cérémonie sa main sur son entrejambe, palpant fermement la bosse que formait son érection alors que Clint poussait un soupir d'approbation.

– À quoi tu pensais Clint, avant que j'arrive, pour bander si fort ?  
– À toi. Toi et lui, répondit Clint en caressant du bout du doigt le tissu de l'uniforme sur la poitrine de la rousse.

Natasha haussa un sourcil moqueur. Puis elle caressa d'une manière un peu plus poussée la bite emprisonnée qu'elle avait entre les doigts. Clint gémit et plongea la tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour mordiller la peau si sensible sous l'oreille, sachant parfaitement que ce geste faisait toujours gémir Natasha.

Natasha et lui entretenaient une relation à la fois simple et complexe, ils donneraient leur vie pour l'autre sur un champ de bataille, partageaient des liens plus profonds que des frères et sœurs, et pourtant ils ne s'aimaient pas, pas d'amour, bien que ça ne les empêche pas de s'envoyer en l'air quand ils en avaient envie et que leurs obligations leur permettaient.

D'un mouvement habile des doigts, Natasha ouvrit le pantalon de Clint, le descendit jusqu'à mi-cuisses et empoigna la bite en érection à pleine main, arrachant à Clint un bruit de gorge.

Les mains de l'archer parcourraient les flancs de Natasha, la paume de ses mains épousaient les courbes de sa taille, caressaient le tissu tiède de l'uniforme. Clint regrettait d'avoir trois doigts couverts par son gant de tir, mais il n'aurait coupé le contact pour rien au monde.

Au moment où ses mains descendirent pour empoigner fermement l'arrondi des fesses de la rousse et la plaquer plus fermement contre lui, elle inversa la position d'un habile mouvement de hanche, retournant Clint rapidement et le faisant tomber le torse contre la table.

Avant que le cerveau de Clint n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Natasha passa de l'autre côté de la table, attrapa ses poignets d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle sortait une paire de menottes de son sac de sport. Le "clic" métallique des menottes se refermant autour de ses poignets lui fit écarquiller les yeux et il tenta de ramener ses mains sous son corps.

Il ne savait pas qui avait eu l'idée de concevoir une table avec une barre horizontale reliant les pieds entre eux, à peine quelques centimètres en dessous de la plaque métallique, mais il venait de faire le bonheur de Natasha, à en juger par son regard.

Clint grogna, il n'était pas dans une position très agréable, allongé en travers de la table, le cul à l'air, les pieds touchant à peine le sol, la bite coincée sous lui contre la surface froide du métal. Et Natasha derrière lui qui semblait jubiler.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, la main de Natasha fendit l'air et claqua bruyamment sur ses fesses, lui arrachant un gémissement mêlant surprise, douleur, et une certaine dose de plaisir.

– 'Tasha, couina presque Clint alors qu'une deuxième claque arrivait sur son cul.  
– Fais pas ta timorée Clint, rétorqua la rousse, je sais que tu aimes ça.  
"Clac !"  
– Gnnh !  
– Je sais que tu as été un vilain garçon Clint, et je sais que tu aimes que je te punisse.

Clint gémit et hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. La peau de ses fesses devait maintenant être rouge et irritée par le contact rude des gants de l'uniforme de Natasha, mais il s'en fichait, le léger picotement qui allait avec l'excitait de plus en plus, et Clint se mit à se tortiller sur la table en compressant son érection.

Natasha agrippa le pantalon de l'uniforme de Clint qui était resté bloqué sur ses cuisses, et le fit descendre lentement, le laissant caresser la peau des jambes de l'archer jusqu'à ses chevilles. Clint poussa un long gémissement au contact du tissu. Arrivée à ses pieds, Natasha enleva totalement pantalon et sous-vêtement, et les envoya un peu plus loin, ils ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité.

– Tu sais que j'aime te voir comme ça Clint ? demanda la rousse en remontant sa main à l'intérieur des cuisses de l'homme.

Clint écarta un peu plus les jambes au contact du bout des doigts gantés sur la peau de ses cuisses. Il releva la tête pour regarder le miroir attaché au mur, juste au-dessus de la table. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement quand les doigts caressèrent légèrement ses testicules. Le reflet de Natasha lui renvoya un sourire coquin.

– 'Tasha ! supplia Clint.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce pour quoi il la suppliait, mais il voulait plus, il tendit les fesses vers Natasha pour accentuer le contact de ses doigts avec sa peau.

– J'aime quand tu fais ta chatte en chaleur Barton, fit la rousse en respirant un peu plus vite. Tu as envie que je te touche ?  
– 'Tasha !

Natasha sourit et se pencha sur Clint, s'allongeant de tout son long sur son dos au point où ses pieds ne touchèrent presque plus le sol. Le contact de l'uniforme recouvrant totalement son cul fit gémir Clint, et il sentit Natasha frémir contre lui. Il savait que la rousse avait un certain fétichisme pour la domination et les bruits qu'elle pouvait tirer de ses partenaires. Certains connaissant les activités professionnelles de Natasha auraient pu trouver ça malsain, mais Clint au contraire trouvait ça vraiment, et totalement _bandant_.

Natasha mordilla tendrement l'oreille de Clint tout en attrapant son sac de sport d'une main et le faisant glisser à ses pieds. Elle se redressa ensuite, asséna une toute dernière claque sur les fesses de Clint, lui faisant se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, et sortit quelque chose de son sac.

Clint entendit un bouchon en plastique que l'on décapsule, puis quelques secondes plus tard il sentit quelque chose de froid contre son anus. En relevant la tête il découvrit les doigts de Natasha entre ses fesses, caressant et lubrifiant l'entrée de son cul tout en douceur. Clint réprima un frisson. Natasha avait gardé ses gants noirs, et le contact de l'uniforme avec une partie si sensible de son anatomie le faisait bander encore plus fort.

La table métallique s'était réchauffée sous sa bite et l'entourait d'une agréable chaleur. Clint attendait presque avec impatience le moment où les doigts de Natasha rentreraient dans son cul, ses muscles anaux se contractant en spasmes d'anticipation mais la rousse semblait vouloir le torturer et prolonger le plaisir jouissif qu'elle ressentait en le voyant se tortiller en gémissant.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux Barton.  
– 'Tasha !  
– Dis-le-moi, je veux t'entendre.

Clint grogna quelque chose contre la table, le souffle court. En réponse Natasha lui asséna une autre claque sur les fesses de sa main libre.

– Gnnnh !  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Mets-les moi, chuchota Clint à bout de souffle.  
"Clac !"  
– J'ai pas entendu Barton.  
– Mets-les moi ! s'écria l'archer.

Dans le reflet du miroir il vit Natasha frissonner et ses joues se colorer de rouge. Elle prenait son pied à le faire supplier. Lentement elle inséra son majeur lubrifié et Clint poussa un long gémissement.

Le contact du tissu de l'uniforme contre la paroi de son cul était un peu irritant, mais tellement excitant à la fois. Lentement Natasha caressa l'intérieur de Clint, faisant de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, avant de ressortir son doigt et de serrer son index et son majeur, puis pénétrer de nouveau Clint.

L'archer ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus, le fait de se faire totalement dominer par Natasha, se voir se faire pénétrer à travers le miroir, ou bien le délicieux frottement du tissu à l'intérieur de son cul. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde que cela s'arrête.

– Aaah ! s'écria Clint lorsque les doigts de Natasha se recourbèrent pour atteindre sa prostate.

Un bruit de fermeture éclair se fit entendre et Clint releva la tête pour regarder le miroir. Natasha avait ouvert son uniforme sur le devant, dévoilant sa gorge blanche, un bout de l'arrondi de ses seins - _sans soutien-gorge_ -, les pans de l'uniforme formaient un "v" qui se finissait de manière très frustrante au-dessous de son nombril.

Clint gémi en voyant la main libre de Natasha disparaître à l'intérieur de son uniforme pour se caresser. La rousse poussa un gémissement de plaisir en penchant la tête en arrière. Une des grandes qualités de l'espionne que Clint appréciait tout particulièrement à ce moment précis, en plus d'une dextérité hors-pair dans l'art du toucher de prostate, c'était sa capacité à dissocier les actions de chacune de ses mains, ainsi elle pouvait caresser tendrement son clitoris et faire en sorte que le cul de Clint ne soit pas en reste.

Natasha le tortura encore quelques minutes en rajoutant un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de son cul, jouissant des gémissements que l'homme poussait, fort peu virils. Quand elle retira ses doigts de l'orifice rougi, Clint grogna de frustration.

– 'Tasha ?

Natasha ne lui répondit pas et se débarrassa lentement de son uniforme en regardant Clint qui l'observait à travers le miroir. Elle le vit se mordre les lèvres quand il découvrit qu'elle ne portait effectivement pas de sous-vêtements. Une fois entièrement nue elle se pencha pour sortir quelque chose de son sac.

Les yeux de Clint s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le gode-ceinture noir de Natasha. Il sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait déjà tout prévu et que jamais il n'aurait eu une seule chance de la dominer. Revenant de mission, Natasha n'avait très probablement pas eu de relation sexuelle pendant un mois, elle devait tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

Le gode-ceinture noir de Natasha était son préféré, il comportait un deuxième petit pénis en silicone pour la stimuler elle. Natasha envoya à Clint un regard lubrique et écarta les jambes de façon à ce qu'il puisse la voir enfoncer ses doigts avec délice dans son vagin.

Clint retint un gémissement mais ne put détacher son regard de Natasha se donnant du plaisir, malaxant un de ses seins de sa main libre alors que l'autre faisait entrer et sortir deux doigts de sa vulve en de délicieux bruits mouillés, qui envoyèrent un frisson jusque dans la bite de Clint.

Puis Natasha inséra le plus petit pénis prévu à cet effet à l'intérieur d'elle, en soupirant de plaisir, elle contracta pendant quelques instant ses muscles vaginaux pour savourer la sensation et finit par attacher le harnais à ses hanches.

La première fois que Clint avait vu Natasha avec une bite – certes artificielle et noire de surcroît – il avait hésité entre le choc de la surprise et l'envie de rire pour le ridicule de la situation. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait que frémir d'impatience à ce qui allait suivre.

Lentement Natasha déboucha son tube de lubrifiant et en recouvrit le faux pénis d'une bonne épaisseur. Clint tirait sur ses menottes dans le vain espoir de pouvoir toucher sa bite douloureuse à cause de son érection. Natasha le regarda geindre pendant quelques instants, savourant la sensation de pouvoir qui grandissait en elle, envoyant des frissons agréables dans son vagin.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clint ? dis-le-moi.  
– Prends-moi ! grogna l'archer.  
– Je suis sûre que tu peux être plus spécifique Barton, fit Natasha en posant le bout du pénis de silicone contre l'anus de l'homme sans pour autant le pénétrer.

Clint avait depuis longtemps perdu toute notion d'honneur et d'amour propre.

– Je veux que tu me baises, que tu enfonces ta bite dans mon cul, que tu m'encules sauvagement contre la table. BAISE-MOI BORDEL ! s'écria Clint en poussant ses fesses contre le faux pénis dans l'espoir de le faire rentrer.

Natasha gémit et entreprit de pénétrer l'homme doucement, pour l'habituer à l'imposant pénis. Elle savait que Clint avait déjà vu bien pire au cours de sa vie mais ils avaient tous les deux confiance l'un en l'autre pour ne jamais se blesser volontairement.

– 'Tasha ! gémit Clint alors que le gode était rentré totalement dans son cul.

Natasha lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de se retirer doucement pour mieux l'enfoncer par la suite. Les mouvements qu'elle faisait avec ses hanches faisaient bouger le gode en elle et elle se mordit les lèvres quand la lanière de cuir entre ses jambes frotta contre son clitoris.

Clint ne pouvait pas énormément bouger mais il essayait de se tortiller pour faire augmenter le rythme des pénétrations de Natasha, frottant au passage sa bite contre la table, le faisant haleter plus fort.

– 'Tasha, plus fort ! gémit Clint.  
– Comme ça ? demanda Natasha en donnant un grand coup de hanche, pénétrant Clint d'un seul coup et faisant trembler la table.  
– Aaah !  
– J'aime quand tu cries comme ça Clint, quand tu exprimes la sale chienne que tu es.  
– Continue ! supplia l'archer alors que Natasha avait repris un rythme atrocement lent.

Natasha avait agrippé de ses mains la courbe des fesses de Clint, écartant les lobes pour mieux voir la bite noire ravager le cul de l'homme. Du bout du pouce elle caressa la fine peau de l'anus de Clint, rougie par l'irritation qu'avaient provoqué les gants de son uniforme.

D'un mouvement vif elle asséna une claque sur les fesses de Clint, qui répondit par un petit couinement.

– Regarde-toi, une vraie catin ne demandant qu'à se faire soumettre.

Natasha amplifia ses mouvements de hanche et gémissait à chaque fois que le gode rentrait à l'intérieur d'elle en suivant ses mouvements.

– Tu aimes que je te baise comme une chienne Clint ?

Clint gémit alors que le pénis heurta sa prostate et hocha la tête.

"Clac !"  
– Dis-le.  
– J'aime que tu me baises 'Tasha !  
"Clac !"  
– J'aime que tu me troues le cul, j'aime que tu me défonces avec ton gode, baise-moi plus fort 'Tasha !

La rousse sourit et accéda à sa demande, s'arrangeant pour toujours toucher la prostate de Clint. Du bout du pied elle ramassa son uniforme et se servit d'une manche pour bâillonner Clint. L'homme gémit en sentant le tissu de l'uniforme sur sa langue, frotter contre sa joue, et se mit à s'agiter encore plus fort contre la table pour masturber son érection délaissée.

Leurs gémissements remplissaient le hangar, se réverbérant sur les murs, l'écho des sons ravissant les oreilles de Natasha qui ne se retenait plus de gémir. Le bruit des pieds de la table raclant le sol de façon répétée, les couinements étouffés de Clint qui avait enfoui sa tête dans l'uniforme, les bruits mouillés que faisait le gode en rentrant et sortant de plus en plus vite du cul de Clint, le claquement des hanches de Natasha contre les fesses de l'archer, tout l'excitait de plus en plus.

Clint gémissait son nom dans une litanie sans fin, la suppliant d'aller plus vite, plus fort, murmurant des choses que lui seul pouvait entendre. Clint cria presque lorsqu'elle toucha violemment sa prostate, mais Natasha ne ralentit pas son rythme. Elle gémissait à chaque nouveau coup du pénis à l'intérieur de son vagin et se délectait des couinements qui s'échappaient de Clint.

Le plaisir que Clint ressentait était tellement fort qu'il en devenait presque douloureux mais Natasha passait doucement une main réconfortante sur ses reins. Soudain des spasmes l'envahirent petit à petit, son cul se mit à trembler, et les spasmes s'étendirent dans ses cuisses puis dans tout son corps. La table tremblait sous lui, et Natasha se retint de gémir trop fort quand elle vit Clint totalement abandonné, ressentant un plaisir incroyable, ne se souciant plus de restreindre ses cordes vocales.

– 'Tasha !

Natasha sentait son orgasme approcher mais elle essaya de se concentrer sur ses mouvements de hanches pour venir masser du bout du gode la prostate de Clint, le faisant hurler de plaisir.

Natasha gémit longuement quand son orgasme la ravagea, griffant le dos de Clint sous la tension, alors que l'homme était secoué de tremblements, mordant de toutes ses forces dans l'uniforme pour retenir ses hurlements de plaisir alors qu'il jouissait en de longs jets de spermes collant son ventre sur la table, tirant sur les menottes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Elle continua à masser de cul de Clint jusqu'à ce que ses spasmes s'espacent et se fassent moins violent. Jusqu'à ce que Clint relâche l'uniforme pour essayer de retrouver un rythme normal de respiration.

Les deux adultes glissaient lentement dans un état de béatitude post-orgasmique. Clint gémit doucement quand Natasha retira totalement le gode ceinture, le détacha et le laissa tomber au sol. Rapidement elle vint déverrouiller les menottes de Clint et elle s'assit sur le sol, dos au mur, la respiration encore courte.

Clint vint la rejoindra rapidement, passa tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules et la fit à moitié s'allonger contre son torse.

– Wow, fit l'archer pour tout commentaire.  
– Wow en effet.  
– Si c'est pour que ça soit comme ça à chaque retour de mission, il faudrait que tu partes plus souvent.

Natasha sourit, puis se releva, laissant Clint admirer la courbe de ses fesses pendant quelques secondes avant de remettre son uniforme.

– Viens, allons prendre une douche avant que l'équipe de la journée se décide à arriver.

Clint lui envoya un sourire remit son pantalon puis se précipita à la suite de Natasha qui était déjà partie. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait droit à un deuxième round sous la douche.

 

Fin.


End file.
